


One Rowdy Night

by shadowshrike



Series: Fates College AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rock Stars, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: Saizo gets dragged to a concert of his favorite band, Dawn Dragon, by Kaze. His twin is determined to have him admit his crush on the lead singer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brill (HalfLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/gifts).



> A snippet from the massive college AU I promised myself I would never write.
> 
> Well, if there was anyone worth breaking my promise for, it's Brill. Thank you for being an awesome friend and partner in crime, sharing both serious plots and ridiculous crack with me over the past months. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!
> 
> Warning: Saizo has a fantastically foul mouth in this one.

“What’s taking you so damn long? Hurry up and let’s go!” Saizo jeered from his tattered couch. His knee jittered impatiently while he eyed their tickets.

Dawn Dragon backstage passes. He still couldn’t believe it.

Easily the most popular band on campus, Dawn Dragon had started only a year ago when the heir to the Hoshido fortune decided to take a break from business before pursuing an MBA. Word was that his dad encouraged him to do it, saying that the family business would benefit from a more worldly view. A few phone calls to old friends later and Dawn Dragon was born. 

Ryoma, or “Lord Ryoma” as his fans called him, became an instant hit. The haters said he only made it big because of his family’s money, but the truth was Ryoma had immense talent at both singing and playing guitar. Never one to do things halfway, he grew out his trademark ‘lion’s mane’ upon breaking into the music world, which had been kept in check while enrolled in Business College. That unique look turned out to be great marketing for a rising rock star - it drove his admirers crazy and started many heated debates about what an animal he must be in bed. As a bouncer, Saizo had heard (and ended) some of the worst.

The strange thing was, Dawn Dragon usually played at the local clubs on weekends, presumably because half its members were still in college and Ryoma had appearances to make even if he wasn’t running the family business. This was their first full blown concert, and if rumors were to be believed, also one of the last. It sold out in mere hours, long before a loyal follower like Saizo had a chance to save up the $40 for even one nosebleed-seat ticket. 

Never blessed with much in life, he wrote it off as another hopeless dream and moved on. But then yesterday, Kaze had knocked on his door with two tickets in hand with no explanation other than “Xander left them for me, and I thought you’d want to go.”

Saizo still didn’t know whether to be grateful or pissed about his brother’s rooming situation with Ryoma’s also very wealthy ex and family friend, Xander. On the one hand, free room, board, and Dawn Dragon concert tickets was a pretty sweet deal. On the other, Xander was the kind of rich douche who only cared about Kaze because he was a warm body who could fulfill the role of ‘roommate’. 

As the stories went, Xander’s dad required he always have a roommate to counteract his son’s anti-social habits. The heir cared more about his family business than anything or anyone else. He also went through a series of really horrible relationships after Ryoma broke up with him, including a two-faced golddigger who tried to bleed him dry and a psycho bitch who nearly burned down their apartment. Xander gave up on romance after that, paying a womanizing peacock to be his roommate last year. 

When that dude graduated, Kaze’s poor upbringing and amiable demeanor made him an easy mark to be the next unlucky sap to room with Xander. He was bought off with the promise of paid tuition for doing nothing more than living in Xander’s (usually unoccupied) loft. Just another convenient space filler until the man finished his MBA and took over his family’s company.

Ugh, no point in being bitter about it tonight. Tonight, thanks to Xander, he had a concert to rock out at. If Kaze ever finished getting dressed, that was.

“Since when are you such a fucking girl that is takes you 30 minutes to put some clothes on?” Saizo hollered again. “Move it, Kaze!”

Unlike his more particular brother who disappeared into the bedroom a half hour ago to change into ‘rock concert attire’, Saizo was already wearing his. Admittedly, it wasn’t all that different from his day-to-day wear: blue bandana, leather cuffs, worn jeans, and a beat up vest that showed off his Dawn Dragon tattoo - a red dragon with a lightning storm behind it coiled around his right bicep. He didn’t believe in all that glitz and glam popular with a lot of the kids who went to these concerts. He’d been into rock longer than the lot of ‘em; simple and rugged was the way to go.

At last, the bedroom door cracked open.

Kaze chuckled from inside, “Sorry for the wait, Saizo. Takumi’s girlfriend gave me some new clothes to wear for the show. I didn’t realize how eager you were to see Ryoma perform. I hope you’re planning to tell him how much you  _ love _ his work after the show.”

Saizo glared at the door - Kaze never missed a chance to take a jab at his little celebrity crush. It wasn’t like it was anything serious. Ryoma was a rich mogul who played in a rock band for fun because he could, while Saizo was street trash who somehow became a bouncer rather than landing in jail thanks to Kaze’s influence. That “prince and the pauper” romantic shit didn’t happen in real life.

“Just get your butt in gear. What kind of clothes could possibly be that complicated?” Saizo grumbled.

“Ah, well, it took a while to get all the buckles on the jacket right. Also, Oboro left me strict instructions about how far I was supposed to zip it, what order I needed to put everything on, how to do the belt, and all of that,” Kaze admitted, stepping out into the common area. 

Saizo’s jaw nearly dropped.

It was no secret (to anyone other than Kaze anyway) that the twins were considered pretty damn attractive. Good genes and a life of hard work saw to that. Saizo’s rough attitude kept the the clingers at bay except for the few into that ‘tough guy’ vibe, but Kaze had no such self-preservation instincts.

It’s like Oboro  _ wanted _ him to get mobbed at the concert.

Kaze’s jeans were slung low across his hips, a pair of black and silver studded belts seeming to be the only things keeping him decent. Above that, he wore a black scoop-neck so thin and tight it left nothing to the imagination about what lay underneath, and a black leather jacket with a high collar and buckled sleeves that were taken up so it advertised his toned forearms. The thing was barely zipped, just enough to show off how fitted the whole outfit was. He’d topped the look off with some slick fingerless gloves and a sleek silver necklace - the same the four pointed star necklace Ryoma always wore on stage. Saizo had one just like it under his bandana.

Saizo shook his head and muttered under his breath, “Gonna be like fuckin’ catnip for all that pussy.”

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing. If you’re done primping, let’s get walking,” Saizo grumbled, stepping out onto his stoop with Kaze at his heels.

Thankfully, Cyrkensia Theatre was pretty close to his apartment. Though Saizo didn’t live somewhere ladies (or anyone) felt safe walking alone at night, it wasn’t too far off campus, making it easy for him to get to his job without wasting what little money he had on a car. 

They were hardly the only ones heading over on foot. There must have been hundreds of fans melding into one giant horde, both men and women. Selena, the Dawn Dragon’s bass player, had the largest following among the girls, followed by Subaki, the pretty-boy guitar prodigy, and of course, Lord Ryoma himself. Most of the ladies dressed in “I deserve better” or “I’m already perfect” designer hoodies. It was only clothing campus stores sold that was stylish enough for Selena to endorse. 

The guys, on the other hand, favored the dragon logo or depictions of Ryoma’s badass lightning-themed axe, Raijinto. Thankfully, the majority wore t-shirts, but way too many were decked out in tight leather pants, studs, emo hair, and fishnet for Saizo’s taste. He didn’t mind it so much on the girls, after all that was their drummer Kagero’s look, but the guys who did it usually cared more about looking good and picking up chicks than the music. It was a disgrace that those self-absorbed posers had a seat at this momentous event instead of the real fans who had followed Dawn Dragon since its debut.

Saizo tried not to think too hard about how much Kaze looked like some of those idiots. At least his brother wasn’t a beanpole who couldn’t hold his own in a mosh pit.

Besides a few stares quickly cut off by Saizo’s glower and drunken winks from other concert-goers, finding their seats turned out to be relatively painless. Those VIP passes sped things up more than he anticipated. It was weird, being at a rock concert with actual stadium seating rather than just a lawn somewhere, but the view of the stage was worth it.

Slowly, as the crowd settled around them, the lights began to drop. Loud chatter lulled into mere murmurs. Then, silence.

A flash of light. Red and white blitzed across the stage. A crash of thunder raged over the sound system but was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Ryoma stepped out on stage and with the first stroke of his hand across Raijinto, a wildfire burst through the auditorium, blazing through the veins of the masses and consuming them in riotous screams they couldn’t hear but would feel the next day. The veil onstage lifted to reveal the rest of Dawn Dragon and the huge fire and smoke belching beast behind them. With a drum kick that reverberated through their seats, the concert began.

Saizo honestly didn’t remember the set from that point on. The bass line pulsing through his blood and melody ripping through his head wiped out everything but the vivid sensation of being  _ alive _ . All he knew for certain was that afterwards he reeked of beer, could barely feel his legs, and his voice sounded like he’d been sucking dick all night. 

It was a rush better than any drug or sex Saizo had ever experienced. Judging by Kaze’s uncharacteristically disheveled grin while he dragged Saizo towards the backstage area, he felt the same way.

Shaking, sweaty, and high enough to smile back at Kaze, Saizo followed him back towards where the band was meet and greeting with the few fans lucky enough to land backstage passes. He completely forgot that he’d be coming face-to-face with Ryoma, the Lord himself, the man he had fantasized about and read about and watched from the corner of the club for the past year, until rich, chocolate eyes met his across the room.

Fuck, he was not prepared to deal with this.

Where was Kagero? He’d at least met her before because they occasionally worked out at the same gym. She could help him look occupied while the other fans clamored for Ryoma’s attention. The singer was so good about spending time with each and every person who approached him that there was no chance he would go out of his way to talk to Saizo. He just had to lay low for a little bit, and he could grab Kaze and get out of here.

Kaze, on the other hand, had no such reservations. Saizo watched in horror out of the corner of his eye as his twin sauntered straight up to Ryoma, looking even more attractively unkempt after a long night of sweating and screaming with at least a thousand other people. He shook Ryoma’s hand with a smile as if it was the most natural thing in the world and perched on the table beside him. They both laughed at something the star said.

Saizo wondered what they were talking about. Maybe Xander? These were his tickets after all, and Saizo knew the two heirs were still friends because Kaze reminded him at least once a week. His twin had been trying to get Saizo to meet Ryoma for months now.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Kagero’s voice called out next to him.

Saizo jumped, snapping his head around. It appeared her few followers had moved on to meet the the rest of the band, which left the two of them alone a ways away from everyone else. At least he could count on the eccentricity of drummers to save him. Kagero was never one for the spotlight when it came to Dawn Dragon.

“Me too,” Saizo answered. A pause and then, “How was your art showing?”

“Good. Not many people, but what else can you expect from a college art show?”

Saizo had no idea. He grunted his agreement anyway. 

“I didn’t know your brother was such a fan,” Kagero said, nodding towards where Kaze was now exchanging pleasantries with Subaki and Orochi, their keyboard player.

Saizo scoffed, “He’s not. Xander gave him the backstage tickets, so he decided to go and bring me along.”

“Huh.” Kagero cocked her head to one side, feathery bangs still hiding an eye as she considered Saizo more carefully. “Is that why you aren’t talking with the rest of the band?”

“Something like that,” Saizo muttered.

“Well, it looks like someone else noticed.”

That was his only warning before a voice he knew all too well from long nights at the club, dozens of youtube videos, and his own indecent dreams addressed him from behind. 

“You’re Saizo, right? I hear you’re a big fan,” Ryoma said. His words flowed like caramel, sinfully smooth, but sickly sweet enough that Saizo wanted to run and sufficiently sticky that he couldn’t.

Frozen in place, Saizo gaped at the other man. He was taller than Saizo expected, though some of that might have been the ferocious mane that stuck out in all directions, so magnificent he felt his hands twitch with the urge to learn whether those spikes were as stiff as they looked. Ryoma still wore his chains and jewelry, but he’d stripped off the white and red dragon duster he usually wore onstage, leaving only a wifebeater that showed off the tattoos curling around his broad shoulders. Saizo couldn’t really make out any full tats with how they were half-covered by his shirt. Unfortunately, that made his mind wander to what he might see if he could convince Ryoma to strip off that shirt as well.

_ Stop staring at him like some dumbass teenybopper. He’s waiting for an answer _ , Saizo snapped at himself.

“Yeah,” he heard himself say aloud with a leaden tongue. “I’ve followed you guys for a while. I assume my brother said something?”

Ryoma chuckled in a way that made Saizo swallow to keep from turning tail, “Only your name. I was hoping to catch you before we had to leave. I’ve seen you at our shows before a lot over the past year. I wanted to thank you.”

He should have said it was no big deal or to keep up the awesome music. Instead, Saizo asked, “You saw me there?”

“Of course. You’ve been one of our most loyal fans,” Ryoma replied, like him noticing Saizo in a sea of other people, many of which shouted propositions and threw undergarments at him, was nothing special. In the distance, a manager hollered at them to pack up for the night because the theatre was closing. “Damn, it sounds like I’ve gotta get going. Do you have something for me to sign at least? I don’t want to leave you empty handed.”

Saizo patted himself down. Of course he didn’t bring anything. He almost opened his mouth to tell Ryoma he could sign his jean jacket when the rock star grabbed his hand. Heat immediately rushed to Saizo’s cheeks as his face snapped up in time to see Ryoma popping off the cap of his sharpie with his teeth. His eyes latched onto the fascinating way Ryoma’s tongue and lips played with the cap while he scribbled something on Saizo’s palm.

“That’ll have to do for now,” Ryoma mumbled around the black plastic in his mouth. He closed the sharpie again and jammed it in a pocket just as a much more irate manager yelled for Ryoma to get a move on. He threw a little smirk over his shoulder. “I hope I’ll keep seeing you around, Saizo!”

And then Ryoma was gone, leaving Saizo with a heart pounding so hard he feared someone else might hear, skin burning an embarrassing red, and a sharpie-smeared hand. He glanced down at his palm.

Ten digits. Ryoma’s name.  _ Call me. _

“You look happy. I didn’t remember to bring anything to get signatures, but it seems like Ryoma wrote something nice for you,” Kaze said, walking up with a too-knowing smile.

Saizo slugged him in the arm hard enough to hurt. “You’re such an asshole. How many times do I have to tell you to keep out of my business?”

Kaze laughed, “You’re welcome, big brother.”

 


End file.
